


Rabbit and Silence- FanArt of Tyellas' OCs

by confucamus



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: BDSM daywear, Cleft palate, F/M, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Mad Max Series (Movies), Rabbit (Tyellas' Mad Max OC), Silence (Tyellas' Mad Max OC)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confucamus/pseuds/confucamus
Summary: Tyellas' particular brand of world-building really appeals to me. I found myself in a strange place reading Mad Max fanfic and feeling more invested in the lives of OCs than the characters I had set out to explore.* The History People are, for the most part, already well documented in canon (with the exception of Travis, of course). So I set out to depict other favorites who'd not yet been scribbled out. (maybe?) Thank you for the wonderful new detail you brought to the wastes, Tyellas!*This is not to imply for one moment that I did not absolutely love Tyellas' treatment of canon characters. I did. GASTOWN NIGHTS!!!





	Rabbit and Silence- FanArt of Tyellas' OCs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tyellas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyellas/gifts).




End file.
